Love is in the Air
by Kayliem1999
Summary: A series of Baby Daddy oneshots that will probably all be Riley/Ben. Whether it be because of something Emma said or a pointless game of spin the bottle, Ben and Riley always end up together and it will never be like either imagined. Summary sucks, hope you read. Rated T for now, but subject to change. Taking suggestions for ideas/ suggestions.
1. Chapter 1: Mommy

**This is my first ****Baby Daddy**** fic and it's going to be a totally cliché one-shot. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT own ****Baby Daddy****!**

* * *

It was just the two of them, Ben and Riley. Unless you counted Emma who was lying asleep on Riley breathing heavily. Both of the adults were silently watching the little girl like the slightest movement or sound would wake her.

Riley had been spending more time at the apartment trying to avoid Fitch even if she didn't know that yet. Ben didn't mind her around, in fact he loved it. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone if his life depended on it. There was a silent agreement between them that every afternoon, Riley would get off work and then show up at Ben's apartment.

Emma stirred and opened her eyes as a yawn painted itself on her little face. Smiling, she looked at Riley and extended her arms up to her. "Mommy," she cooed.

Blushing, Riley picked up the girl who was oblivious to what she had just caused and started pacing the room subconsciously. Ben stood up and touched Riley's back.

"Riley," he said.

"What?" She asked refusing to turn around.

"Riles, look at me," Ben whispered.

Reluctantly, she turned slowly shifting Emma –who was now asleep again -so her head was resting on her shoulder. He looked at Riley carefully and he had to fight the urge to kiss her right then. However, he did notice the tears that were fighting to break through the barriers that she had spent all those years building.

"What do you want, Ben?" She asked breaking eye contact.

"What's going on with you? I know you're not here just to help me with Emma, you said you were trying to avoid Fitch. So what if he said the 'L' word, you guys are in together."

"I don't' feel the same," she whispered fiddling with the blanket she had draped over Emma.

"What?"

"I don't feel the same way," she said looking at him in the eye.

"So you let everyone believe that you guys were perfect for each other and I changed so much trying to get you and-" he stopped himself realizing what he had just admitted to her.

"You changed for me?" She whispered looking at her feet.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Well, I tried."

"That's... um…kinda sweet," Riley smiled.

Without thinking it through, she pressed herself against him –awkwardly given the fact that there was a baby on her shoulder –and kissed him softly.

Ben put his hands on either side of her face and kissed back just as gently. They pulled away unwillingly and they walked silently to Emma's room to put her in her bed. Quietly, they closed the door and practically tackled each other the second it was closed.

Riley's back was pressed against the door and her arms were wrapped around Ben's neck.

"This…Is…So…Wrong," Ben said between kisses. "But… When… Did… I… Ever… Do…Anything…Right?"

"I… totally agree," Riley gasped as his mouth found her neck. She moaned as her hands found his hair and ran through it.

"Not even one year old yet and she's already playing match-maker," Riley giggled pulling away and looking at him.

"She's pretty good at it," Ben agreed pressing his forehead against hers.

Ben pressed a soft kiss against Riley's lips and grabbed her hand. Together, they reentered Ben and Emma's bedroom as quietly as possible. Ben handed Riley one of his t-shirts and she stripped down to her underwear smiling at the way he refused to turn away as she did so. When her bra came off, he felt himself stretch to uncomfortable lengths. Realizing he was still dressed in his clothes from the bar –that reeked of booze and cigarettes –he stripped down until he was in nothing but his boxers.

Smiling, the two climbed into his queen sized bed and pulled the thick comforter over them. Riley moved over until her back was pressed against his front. He kissed her head and draped his arm over her body.

"I love you, Riley," Ben whispered when he thought she had fallen asleep.

"I love you, too, Ben," she yawned startling him.

* * *

**Yipee, Yay, Fireworks, They End, They All Lived Happily Ever After. Rainbows and unicorns and sprinkles. **

**Kisses,**

**Kaylie**

**P.S. What did you think? I appreciate reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Something Stronger

**So, here is the second installment. Hope you love it.**

**I DO NOT own Baby Daddy!**

Riley had shown up at the bar with the trace of tears on her face. Ben's head shot up the second he heard her voice echo through the bar. It was late and they were the only two people in the bar

"Riley, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get a drink 'cause, ya know, it's a bar," Riley replied sitting at one of the bar stools across from Ben.

"Yeah, I do know it's a bar," Ben replied. "But I also know that it's after three in the morning."

"Oh," Riley said looking down at her hands.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ben asked handing Riley a cup full of beer.

"Not really," she whispered. "Where's Emma?"

"With my Mom," Ben replied leaning against the bar with his own drink in his hands. "I'm gonna close up, you can stay here while I clean up if you want," Ben offered refilling Riley's drink that she had downed in a few large gulps.

"Thanks," Riley said knocking back the remnants of her beer.

"Do you want something stronger," Ben chuckled.

She nodded and watched him pour a six shots. He slid three to her and kept the rest for himself.

"Oh the count of three," Riley smiled picking up a shot and waiting for Ben to do the same thing. "One, Two, Three."

At the same time, they knocked back the drink and made sour faces. Riley coughed a little and shook her head making a weird face. After the next two, Riley's vision was beginning to blur and her mind had become just a jumble of incoherent thoughts.

"How 'bout 'nother round," Riley slurred.

Ben poured six more shots and they knocked them back just like before. Riley slumped against the counter with her head in her hands.

"I broke up with him," she whispered too drunk to even realize what she was revealing.

"Broke up with who," Ben asked chuckling.

"Fitch," Riley said looking at him.

"That guy was a douche," Ben said. "I didn't like him, he took my Riley away from me," he said continuing to laugh.

From there, they acted like complete idiots. Ben peed in an empty vodka bottle with Riley watching and Riley sucked tequila shots off of Ben's stomach. By four-thirty, they were slumped against each other dragging themselves up to Ben's empty apartment. Both adults were laughing at absolutely nothing as they threw open the door. The two collapsed on the couch in a jumbled heap. They were too drunk to realize that Riley was lying on Ben with her head on his chest and if they did, they were too drunk to care.

"I have to tell you a secret," Riley giggled into Ben's chest. "I have a crush on you," she whispered looking at him.

Ben kissed her. It was a hungry kiss where teeth are bumping and it hurts, but you need that person against you. Riley moaned into the kiss and ripped off his shirt in one swift movement. His mouth found her neck and again she moaned loudly. She played with his hair and he flipped them so he was now on top of her with his legs straddling her body.

"I love you, Riley," Ben whispered against her neck. The feeling of his warm breath against her cool skin caused her to shiver involuntarily.

"I love you, Ben," Riley smiled.

That night, things changed. Even if she did wake up the next morning with a splitting headache, an unfamiliar pain in her core and was naked underneath Ben Wheeler who was just as naked. It didn't take long for the two of them to piece things together and it much longer to admit that –even if they were hammered –they knew what they were doing that night. They were making things right.

**What did you think? Reviews are highly appreciated, just to let ya know. **

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	3. Chapter 3: Hiding

**Just another twist.**

**I DO NOT own Baby Daddy!**

* * *

It had been six months since she had seen them. Riley had told them she was working on a case in Chicago and would call constantly. She called, but she wasn't working on a case. She hadn't even left her building; none of them were smart enough to go there. Danny knew the truth, he bought her the test almost nine months ago. She hid the pregnancy for over two months before she left. Now, she was in her apartment carrying Ben Wheeler's baby.

She didn't even do it on purpose, but it wasn't an accident either. They were totally sober when they had sex at the wedding, but apparently Ben doesn't know how to use a condom. So that's why she was pregnant with a baby girl. Riley was planning on leaving and raising the baby on her own. She wasn't planning on Danny spilling the beans to Ben.

"Riley, I know you're in there," Ben called pounding on the door. "Danny said you were hiding something from me. Riles? Open up."

Sighing, Riley turned off the TV and awkwardly pushed herself off of the couch with a struggle –being almost nine months pregnant made everything more difficult. Quickly, she waddled to the door and opened it so her bulging stomach wasn't visible.

He gasped when he saw her, she looked absolutely exhausted.

"What do you want, Ben?" Riley asked.

"Riley, what did I do?" Ben asked.

"Ben," Riley sighed.

He pushed the door open and Riley stumbled backward surprised. Ben caught her before she hit the ground. He pulled her back up into a standing position, but continued to hold her close to him.

"Riley," he gasped looking down at her stomach. "Is this what you've been hiding from me," he asked looking at her.

"Yeah," she whispered looking down at her feet.

"Riley," he said lifting her chin. "So, you're pregnant."

"Yeah."

"You're beautiful," he whispered closing the gap between their lips. Ben cupped her cheeks with his hand and she rested her hands on her protruding stomach.

His tongue slipped into her mouth as their hands started roaming each other's bodies. Gasping, Riley pulled away and her hand found her stomach.

"Riley, are you okay," Ben asked.

"I think my water just broke," she said looking at him with a look of terro spread on her face.

* * *

After seven hours of screaming and pain, the baby was born. She was eighteen inches long, five pounds and eight ounces. Riley named her Morgan Bay Wheeler insisting that she had her father's name.

Bonnie, Tucker, Danny and Emma showed up after Ben called them. Emma **(I decided to make Emma three years old in this one-shot)** ran over and Ben picked her up hugging her.

"Hi, Aunt Riley," Emma greeted.

"Hi, Munchkin," Riley smiled taking Emma from Ben.

Riley moved over a little and put Emma on the big hospital bed next to her. Ben lifter Morgan from her hospital crib and carefully sat down by Emma. With Riley's help, Emma held her little sister.

"First family photo," Bonnie announced as the flash from the camera went off. Ben looked up and met Riley's gaze. They in leaned and he pecked her on the lips.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


End file.
